dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Overlord Aeci/Exalted
|name1 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Gallery |name3 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = |name2 = Exalted Form }} /Melee) |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = Remove all 1st-phase buffs on 1 enemy, inflicts 3122% damage and when she successfully lands a hit, seals (2nd-phase) normal attacks for enemies that are not Boss-type monsters for 11 sec. Sealed enemy's active skill cooldown also stops (2nd-phase). Inflicts damage and 1472% continuous damage to Boss-type monsters, and increases the damage they receive by 48%. Stacks up to 3 times (Cooldown: 12.4 sec). |activeskill2 = Get Stronger |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = When Holy Power is stacked up to 20, uses all Holy Power to increase ATK by 210% and Ranged ATK by 345% for all allies for 36.4 sec, excluding yourself. Also, instantly decreases active skill cooldown by 4% for all allies, excluding yourself. You become immune to debuffs and received damage will be turned into Heals for 7 sec. The Get Stronger skill is 2nd-phase and cannot be removed with normal (1st-phase) purification skills. Stacks up to 3 times (Cooldown: 18.4 sec). |activeskill3 = Let Them Be Destroyed |aEffect3 = Removes all 1st-phase debuffs on all allies and grants 2242% shield for 17.7 sec. Increases Normal ATK by 374% and AoE ATK by 277%. Increased Normal ATK and AoE ATK effect are 2nd-phase and cannot be removed with normal (1st-phase) purification skills. Stacks up to 2 times (Cooldown: 15.1 sec). |passive1 = God of Darkness |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = Increases Holy Power by 1 upon normal attack. Holy Power can stack up to 20 times. |passive2 = Divine Vow |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = Increases all party members' ATK by 555% and additional Boss damage by 277%. Also, increases AoE ATK by 338% for all party members. Additionally, when the enhance level is increased, AoE ATK increases by 12% per level for all party members. |passive3 = God's Power |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increases cooldown speed of all party members by 6% and ATK by 220%. |passive4 = In Presence of God |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = Decreases enemy cooldown recovery speed by 10% for all enemies. Also, the duration of Close Thy Mouth skill increases to 16.4 sec, and effects that increase damage received by Boss-type enemies is raised to 62%. |passive5 = Worship God |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = Aeci's ATK Speed increases by 18%, ATK increases by 312% and Holy Power increases by 2 upon normal attack. Decreases all party members' active skill cooldown by 8% instantly, excluding self, when Get Stronger skill is used. Also, increases the duration of enemy debuffs by 20% when Let Them Be Destroyed skill is used. |passive6 = Become Stronger |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = Upon using the Get Stronger skill, increases ATK by 560%, Ranged ATK by 615%, additional Boss damage by 570%, and AoE ATK by 285%. |passive7 = Last Prayer |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = Upon using the Let Them Be Destroyed skill, increases Normal ATK by 180% and AoE ATK by 315%, additionally for 17.7 sec. Stacks up to 2 times. Also, increases ATK by 110% and AoE ATK by 160% for all allies. Each INFINITY enhance increases ATK by 12% and AoE ATK by 26% for all allies. |inficon1 = Increase Party Physical Damage |infskill1 = Party ATK |infEffect1 = Increase party ATK by 900%. |inficon2 = Increase Party Boss Damage |infskill2 = Party Boss Damage |infEffect2 = Increase party additional Boss damage by 900%. |inficon3 = Increase Boss Area of Effect Damage |infskill3 = Party AoE Hydra Damage |infEffect3 = Increase party AoE ATK by 1080% in World Boss Hydra. |charskill = Praises |charEffect = Increases additional Boss damage by 2221% for allied units. |Gaiaweaponname = Destructive Sword of God |GaiaweaponC = 112% Impact (Allies) |GaiaweaponB = 112% Impact (Allies - Hydra) |GaiaweaponPassive = }}